Esos Días
by Radika Sundari
Summary: Yaoi. - "Aún si pasa, no será que termine, sino que simplemente volveré a engañarme y a evitar, sistemáticamente, pensar en ello."


DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a Toei Animation. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro

ADVERTENCIAS: Yaoi, Lemon lectura sólo para mayores de edad.

**ESOS DÍAS **

Una sacudida violenta lo despertó. Talló sus ojos en un gesto lento mientras el recuerdo vago de un mal sueño terminaba por desvanecerse en su mente. Se revolvió un poco contra las mantas de su cama, desubicado por no saber qué hora del día era.

Demasiado tarde para bajar a entrenar, demasiado temprano como para ir al pueblo a tomar algo como hacía siempre. Era la tarde, al borde del ocaso.

Sintiéndose pesado se levantó del lecho y se quitó la ropa que había llevado puesta desde el día anterior, dejándola tirada en el piso mientras se metía a la regadera. El agua fría le quitó la cruda de encima, producto de sus largas noches de bar con su hermano y los otros. Hizo toda la ceremonia de baño con una calma fastidiosa, como si temiera terminar.

Ya limpio salió de su baño destilando agua, dejó que el viento que se colaba entre los pilares secara su cuerpo, mientras el sólo se tallaba el cabello. Luego eligió su ropa con un cuidado casi religioso y se vistió extraordinariamente lento.

Y ya no supo qué hacer. Se tiró de nuevo en la cama deshecha, pero no logró sentirse cómodo; con un suspiro desagradable se dio la vuelta y apeas había puesto de nuevo la almohada bajo su cabeza cuando tuvo que girarse de nuevo, incapaz de acomodarse. Media docena más de giros y finalmente arrojó la almohada contra el piso y se levantó golpeando el colchón que crujió bajo su peso. Se acostó en el piso, mirando el techo que estaba perdido entre la penumbra del anochecer, trató de no pensar en nada pero no toleró la inactividad. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y de una patada arrojó la cama contra la pared.

Se sacudió los cabellos con bronca, tratar de dormirse no tenía caso porque realmente no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Cogió uno de los libros de su repisa para mantenerse ocupado, pero apenas había llegado a la mitad de la primera hoja cuando se dio cuenta de que no había leído nada y lo arrojó a su espalda. Malditas cosas que no podían entretenerlo ni un instante. Pensó en ejercitarse a solas, pero una sensación de rechazo le indicó que tampoco quería eso.

En un gesto lleno de frustración se tironeó la ropa, había tan pocas cosas que hacer que no podía siquiera hacerlas. En un nuevo intento sacó su armadura de la caja, tratando de darle un poco de brillo, apenas había tallado una vez y una rabia infundada que corrió por todo su cuerpo la hizo arrojarla contra la pared, sin importarle si se dañaba.

Terriblemente ansioso se puso a dar vuelta como si estuviera enjaulado; así se sentía, encerrado, en su templo, en su alcoba y aún más en sí mismo.

En un instinto descontrolado salió de la recamara y estrelló el puño contra la mesa que hacía de comedor, partiéndola en dos. Insatisfecho se puso a golpear todo lo que tenía a la mano. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de destruir, pero todo se hacía trisas sin ofrecer resistencia apenas. Tomó la cabecera de su cama para despedazarla entre sus manos, pero apenas y la había tocado y la madera estalló en una nube de astillas que cubrió su ropa y el piso. Nervioso fue a la cocina y de un solo golpe se deshizo de todo a su alcance. Ni todas sus posesiones juntas podían soportar un solo golpe.

No sabía que le pasaba, pero no podía controlarse. Estaba lleno de una sensación de angustia intensa, de una desesperación silenciosa que no tenía ni razón ni forma. Lo hacía sentir oprimido, como si no fuera capaz de respirar, su corazón iba demasiado rápido y no podía concentrarse.

Sintió unas ganas tremendas de deshacerse de un tiro o cuando menos probar algo de dolor para calmar su ansiedad, de tal tamaño era su consternación que habría gritado hasta morir de no haber sentido la garganta cerrada. Pensó en lo bueno que hubiera sido tener alguien con quien enfrentarse, al menos hasta probar nuevamente el sabor de la sangre, que ya conocía y hacía mucho que no saboreaba.

Tenía ganas de destruir, pero no había nada con lo que pudiera descarga su furia. Fuera de sí comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra las paredes, como para exorcizar el demonio que llevaba dentro y volver a la inconsciencia. Su frente ya estaba sangrando cuando alguien más entró en la habitación.

Death Mask se le quedó mirando con su sonrisa arrogante y una mueca de clara morbosidad, complacido de ser el único público en ese espectáculo.

-¿Por fin te volviste loco?

Aioria se separó de la pared con una nueva ola de frustración creciendo en él al escuchar esa voz burlona de cargado acento.

-Lárgate de aquí.

Le contestó una risa enloquecedora.

-Pero que arisco estás…

-No me jodas.

-Ya quisieras.

La paciencia de Aioria no había despertado con él ese día. Su corazón latía al borde del dolor, en un deseo ambiguo de estar muerto o vivir al límite de la intensidad, lo que llegara primero.

-Vete de una puta vez si no quieres que te saque a la fuerza.

-Que cara de asco te cargas…

-Mirándote a ti ¿qué otra expresión podría tener?

Aioria estaba al borde, fuera de sí por algo que no alcanzaba a entender y para colmarla, de pronto ese completo idiota venía a meterse donde menos era necesario, tenía unas ganas tremendas de partirle la cara. Y cómo no, si eso había deseado desde que se había despertado y el imbécil seguía ahí, frente a él, fastidiando por placer y la oportunidad le pareció perfecta. Se lo estaba pidiendo y no iba a negarse, solían llevarse bien, se iban al pueblo con el resto y de vez en cuando se liaban ya ebrios, se acostaban juntos por placer y resultaba divertido; pero también lo irritaba que fuera así, tan jodidamente entrometido e impertinente. Tuvo unas sinceras ganas de matarlo, de distorsionar esa maldita cara arrogante y restregarla contra el muro, sólo para ver si le producía placer.

Comenzó a rondar a Death Mask con movimientos rápidos, en una irritante pantomima de cazador, su adrenalina saltó al límite y su instinto le demandó sangre, su ira apoderándose de cada músculo y Death ya había perdido la mueca de cinismo para cambiarla por una de completa extrañeza e incredulidad.

Aioria le saltó encima desde la espalda, de forma impetuosa y descontrolada. Death lo atrapó al vuelo, aprovechando su impulso para tirarlo contra el suelo. Aioria se levantó irritado, pero apenas había puesto pie en tierra y recibió un puñetazo en la cara, Cáncer tampoco iba a dejar que se lo cargarán así, no era tan idiota.

Aioria volvió al ataque y logró regresar el golpe. Se trabaron en una pelea a puño limpio, tratando de derribar al otro para molerlo a gusto. Rodaron sobre el suelo arañando y mordiendo, sangrando y bufando. Finalmente Death lo inmovilizó contra el suelo desde la espalda, recargando todo su peso en él y cortándole el aire.

Aioria gritó un par de maldiciones, que se opacaron en el templo vacío.

-Déjame, no puedo respirar.

Liberó el peso sobre la espalda, pero aún mantenía bien apretada la nuca y la cintura contra el suelo, sin ceder más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. El menor siguió resistiéndose, tratando de escaparse de aquel agarre inofensivo.

-Atrévete a soltarme y ya verás cómo te despedazo.

-¿Qué carajos te pasa?

Se retorció un largo rato, hasta volver a la completa desesperación y angustia.

-Quisiera retorcerte el cuello… -continuó con voz más baja, clavando los dedos en el piso –Me gustaría tanto matar a alguien como tú… no a esos insectos que nos ordenan, sería tan… justo. Estoy cansado de matar gentuza, aunque me lo mandan y lo merecen, estoy tan cansado… no tiene sentido pero siento que cualquier noche me van a cortar la garganta a mí… y yo sí me lo merecería.

Death se le quedó mirando, todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido, todos debían terminar con alguien de vez en cuando, era sencillamente sacar la basura.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por tantas estupideces?

Hacía tiempo que cáncer lo había soltado, pero Aioria se quedó recostado sobre el suelo. Con una sensación de vacío que había estado evitando desde siempre.

-Ya no quiero pensar…

-No seas idiota, sólo hay una cosa que puede apagar cualquier pensamiento racional.

Y aprovechando su posición de ventaja le levantó la camisa, metiendo sus grandes manos entre las ropas. Aioria se apretó contra el suelo, complacido por el choque de temperaturas. Death siempre lo callaba de la misma manera.

-Sólo no cambies de humor otra vez y quieras arrancarme la cabeza.

-No te quejes.

Las ropas no tardaron en desaparecer nuevamente, en movimientos aprensivos y desesperados se unieron uno al otro, cayendo en su instinto más primitivo, fornicaron con ganas, follándose como animalillos salvajes. Entre tantas sensaciones dejó de pensar, al menos por las largas horas que duró aquello. Alcanzó el éxtasis y luego… en seguida volvió a la tierra y la sensación de desesperación no se había ido.

Tirado sobre el suelo, completamente desnudo y con Death aún encima recordó la sensación que le daba siempre el alcohol, esa sensación de vuelo que le restaba importancia a todo. Deseo repetir la sensación y no salir más de ella. Un instinto autodestructivo había tomado un lugar en su cuerpo y en su mente, tanto así que tenía ganas de tirarse contra las paredes hasta desbaratarse el cráneo, tenía ganas de joderse la vida de alguna forma lamentable, que nunca terminara, de un sufrir.

-Aquí siempre está oscuro. Quisiera solo apagar las luces y quedarme a obscuras para siempre.

Comenzó a hablar con voz trémula, más hacia sí mismo que hacía Death, que exhausto apenas le prestaba atención. Aunque ya saciada su curiosidad y su libido, se dio tiempo para responderle.

-Hay cosas por las que vale la pena angustiarse, el deber no es una de ellas, se hace y ya. No pienses en eso.

Se lo dijo mecánicamente, aunque no lo creyera. Sólo por contestar algo.

-¿En qué debo pensar entonces?

-En mi culo, verás que tienes mejores ideas.

Aioria soltó una risa nerviosa, que desapareció casi de inmediato.

-Mejor hagámoslo de nuevo.

Cáncer se salió por la tangente, sin querer discutir en realidad aquella actitud tan extraña. Aioria se quedó pensando un momento, ¿quería? Ya lo habían hecho una vez y no había servido de nada.

-No, ni acostarme contigo se me antoja ya, estoy harto de todo.

-¿También de mí?

-Tú eres el primero en la lista.

-Cabrón.

Aioria le acarició los cabellos en un movimiento vago y dulce, como para concentrarse en él y tratar de olvidarse de sí mismo.

-Fue bueno que vinieras, creí que pasarías de largo como los otros… prefirieron rodear el templo que encararme hoy.

-Tu cosmo está errático, prácticamente estás gritando que no deseas ser visto y ellos lo sienten.

Aioria se sorprendió, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba desplegando su energía.

-¿Tú no lo sentiste?

-Sí, pero no me importa. No había mejor forma de saber que ocurría que venir a ver.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Aioria no sabía si molestarse por esa invasión a su intimidad o estar agradecido por tener una distracción. Luego de un rato, la sensación fatalista que había sentido al despertar volvió a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo no te cansas de vivir?

-¿Quién dice que no? Sólo que en lugar hacer un drama patético me desquito con otros.

Hizo un gesto con una mano, abarcando su rostro mientras hacía una mueca de sufrimiento.

-¿Aún lo haces?

-Siempre.

-¿Dónde están las máscaras?

-Donde no pueden ser vistas.

Aioria se sintió bien con aquello. El otro hacía eso ya no para demostrar su poder, si no para sí mismo. Le abrazó los hombros, hasta juntar sus rostros y que sus alientos se mezclaran, se miraron directamente a los ojos.

-¿Alguna vez has sentido cerca la muerte?

-Qué pregunta estúpida, he muerto varias veces.

-No, -negó con la cabeza alejándolo un poco de sí, tratando de explicarse- no pasar por ella, sólo sentirla, como si fueras muy consciente del poco tiempo que te queda aunque no haya peligro, da la sensación de querer que termine de una vez, de adelantar lo inevitable.

Death lo miró largamente, mirando sus ojos tristes, tremendamente opacos. No alcanzaba a entender qué le sucedía, pero sabía que no había razón para esa actitud que había invadido al otro.

-¿Tienes ganas de morirte, Aioria?

-Creo que sí, pero no estoy muy seguro.

El mayor se sintió presionado e hizo un gesto vago con la mano para restarle importancia a todo eso. La sensación le resultaba conocida y aún así inexplicable.

-Sólo has tenido un mal día.

-Ya no me parece que los días que vengan puedan ser buenos.

-Qué idiotez, si los días son todos iguales, sólo que no siempre andas tan gilipollas. ¿Desde cuándo piensas en tanta basura?

-No sé… desde hace mucho pero no me había querido dar cuenta. Siempre evito pensar haciendo alguna otra cosa, me mantengo ocupado para no encarar que mi vida es un asco. Estoy harto de todo…

-No lo esperaba, menos de ti.

-Tengo ganas de irme lejos.

Aioria hablaba mirando el techo, como si desvariara. Su compañero llegó a preguntarse si no estaría drogado-

-Pues vete.

-Eres un idiota.

-¿Y qué? A mí no me gusta torturarme con estupideces como esa, si no te gusta aquí entonces márchate y ya.

Entonces Death Mask vio aquello que creyó nunca podría volver a ver, Aioria estaba llorando, en completo silencio, con su expresión desesperada, estaba llorando.

-Vivir no vale… no importa dónde, invariablemente es igual. Me siento perdido… y no creo que pueda encontrarme.

-Ni te vas a encontrar, deja atrás lo que ya no existe.

Cáncer vio entonces que era verdad, porque ese que tenía enfrente era muy distinto al caballero que había conocido antes. Se veía más dolido… real. No ese idealista que siempre era, ignorando todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, parecía que por fin se había dado cuenta de su realidad.

-No sé si quiero eso…

-¿Qué quieres Aioria?

-No lo sé…

-La verdad, nadie lo sabe. Casi nadie se lo pregunta. Sólo algunos que suelen terminar con metal entre los ojos… no hay respuesta así que mejor no la busques. Tu mente se apagará de nuevo, y dejarás de preocuparte por esto.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Aioria lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que dolió, pero aún así Death lo apoyó contra su cuerpo. Sin cambiar su expresión apática y dura hacía lo posible por centrar a su compañero.

-Te lo prometo, ya pasará.

-Aún si pasa, no será que termine, simplemente volveré a engañarme y a evitar, sistemáticamente, pensar en esto.

-Pasará Aioria, ya no tendrás deseos de pensar y seguir torturándote. Estar así no sirve, no cambia nada. Déjalo ya.

Ideas inconsistentes aún lo atormentaba, pequeñas y grandes cosas en la que evitaba pensar, la angustia misma de ser un mortal y de estar encadenado a ese lugar y a su deber. Se recargó en Death Mask sintiéndose de pronto agotado. Aunque no podía poner en orden su mente, prefirió concentrarse en el aroma que despedía su piel desnuda, Death tenía razón:

Ya pasaría, porque todo pasa.


End file.
